What An Awakening
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: Waking up in someone's bed after a blurred night of drinking takes a turn for the interesting. How does Hermione handle waking up beside none other than Draco Malfoy himself? ONESHOT.


The pounding in Hermione's head wasn't what woke her up, but she would've welcomed that more than what _actually _woke her.

A weight around her waist, and a distinctly male body pressed against her back.

She forced down her immediate panic and tried to look around without moving, and the thing that was most obvious was that she was _not _in her flat.

This caused a new wave of panic to wash over her, but she quickly calmed her breathing and tried to think her way through the situation logically. It wouldn't help her any if the guy sleeping behind her woke up.

She shifted slightly, attempting to maneuver onto her back so she could see the rest of the room, and more importantly, who was behind her.

When she moved, though, the man behind her let out a soft groan, causing her to freeze and hope that he wasn't waking up.

When she was sure that he was sleeping soundly she tried moving again, but this time it was a voice that stopped her.

"Granger, quit fucking moving."

At the sound of his very familiar voice Hermione sat straight up in bed and looked down at none other than Draco Malfoy.

He frowned up at her, clearly annoyed that she'd moved _again _and asked, "What did I _just_ say?"

"How are you so calm right now?" she asked, her eyes wide as she tried not to have a full blown melt down in front of him.

_How could she not remember what she'd done last night?_

He groaned, running a hand over his face before sitting up, the blanket falling around his waist and revealing an extremely toned chest. Hermione was momentarily caught off guard, but quickly focused again when he started talking.

"I'm so calm because, unlike you, I actually remember what happened last night." he said, a slight smirk on his face as he watched her blush deepen.

"What makes you think I don't remember." she said defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

It was a bit hard to act indignant when you were only wearing a blanket though - someone elses blanket at that.

He chuckled and said, "If you remembered you wouldn't be freaking out, and we'd probably be able to get straight to the morning sex without me having to explain everything beforehand."

"_Excuse me?_" she asked, extremely shocked and slightly appalled that he would assume they were having sex again.

He rolled his eyes, "Think about what happened last night, Granger - _before _you got hammered."

She sighed, but did what he said.

"We were at a bar."

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I was there with Blaise..." and that's when things started coming back to her. "Some girl came up and asked when he'd let her - _oh Merlin._"

She groaned, dropping her head onto her hands in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault Blaise is a dumbass."

She looked over at him skeptically, clearly not believing his words, and not understanding why _he_ of all people would say something like that.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I explained all this to you last night. At least _try _to remember." he said, leaning back against the headboard watching her.

What he wanted to do was bury himself inside her, but that would have to wait.

She took a deep breath and tried to think through last nights events.

She remembered yelling at Blaise for cheating on her - which he tried to deny for a while - before finally coming clean about it. He'd said he hadn't meant to, and that the girl hadn't meant anything to him, but Hermione didn't believe any of it. He tried to talk to her, get her to understand that he loved her, but she wasn't listening. She couldn't believe that he could do something like that to her after six months of dating.

"He cheated on me...I remember yelling at him, and after a while he left. l stayed at the bar and started drinking...and that's when you showed up."

Draco nodded, "And then what happened?"

"You asked me what was wrong and...and I told you what happened." she said slowly. "You told me he was an idiot and that I deserved better."

"Because you do." he said quietly, his eyes studying her face. He couldn't begin to imagine what was wrong with his former friend. He couldn't see why anyone would cheat on her, because aside from being extremely beautiful, she was smart and kind and an all around good person - a way better person than Blaise or he himself deserved.

She ignored his comment and said, "Everything starts getting fuzzy after that."

"You were drinking."

"Thank you, Sherlock. I never would've guessed that." she snapped, clearly irritated, but not so much with him as with herself...and with Blaise, because if it weren't for him she wouldn't have slept with Malfoy in the first place.

He shrugged and smirked, enjoying her frustration. "Sorry."

"Just tell me what happened."

He sighed and said, "You weren't as upset as I would've expected. I mean you were laughing...you told me you thought the lighting was flattering for me."

She laughed at that despite herself and said, "Isn't it fairly dark inside bars?"

Draco smirked wryly and said, "Yeah, I know."

"So after my lovely compliment, what happened?"

"I told you that drinking wouldn't help you, and you said-"

"That it wasn't any of your business what I did with my time." she said, vaguely remembering.

"Yeah, which is when I decided to join you."

"So we were both drinking?" she asked, feeling better about the fact that he hadn't just slept with a drunk girl while being completely sober.

He nodded, "I wasn't as drunk as you, obviously, but I definitely wasn't sober."

"So we were drinking together, fine, but how did we end up here?"

Ah, this was the difficult part for Draco to explain. It had been a lot easier last night in the smoky atmosphere of the bar with a few drinks under his belt.

"We...talked."

"Talked." she repeated, a little skeptical, but not totally disbelieving. "Talked about what?"

"Us...how we were back at Hogwarts...what we wish we could have changed."

Hermione's eyes widened and she asked, "And what did I say?"

She'd had a bit of a crush on Draco back in their Hogwarts days, but she never admitted it to anyone, let alone him.

"You said that you wished we would've been able to get to know each other."

"And what did you say?"

"That I wished that too."

She took a deep breath, trying to wrap her head around the sudden turn in the conversation. Was it possible that Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, liked her, even back when he should've hated her?

"And then what happened?"

"I kissed you."

She closed her eyes, slightly remembering the feel of soft lips pressed against hers. She blushed, looking over to find his eyes on her - which didn't help with her blush.

"You were drunk."

"Not that drunk." he countered with a smirk, "I knew exactly what I was doing."

And he had, he'd _wanted_ to.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't understand why he'd be doing all this to explain a random shag.

Because that's all it was to him...right?

"Well I wouldn't be able to sleep with you again if I didn't explain it, now would I, Granger?" he asked with a smirk, "Or maybe you'd prefer _Hermione_ like you did last night."

Her stomach flipped at his words and at the sound of her name on his lips. She couldn't blame her drunk self for liking being called Hermione, because her _sober_ self was almost reduced to a pile of goo because of it.

"Shall I get to explaining the good part?"

Her eyes widened and she asked "The good part?"

"You're so responsive, Granger." he said, his words sliding over her like silk. "You got so wet so fast."

She gasped, "Malfoy!"

"Your skin is so soft...so warm." he said, trailing his fingers over her cheek.

She wanted him to stop...to keep going...to tell her every detail...to _show_ her every detail.

"And the noises you made..._fucking hell_, I had to stop myself from coming like an amateur on more than one occasion."

"Malfoy..." she said softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"And your lips taste like strawberries...and no, I don't just mean the lips you used to purse when you were mad at me." he added, the look in his eyes the most intense she'd ever seen them.

She felt her stomach clench, clearly enjoying what he was saying, but at the same time feeling completely vulnerable. She never would've imagined Draco saying these things to her - let alone having _done_ them.

"But the best part had to have been you calling out my name while you came around me."

By this point her breathing was fast and her heart was pounding and all she wanted was for him to do _something._

The small flashes that she was remembering weren't helping her calm down either. If anything they were only adding to what Draco had started.

"Do you remember that?" he asked, leaning over to graze his lips against her ear, "Do you remembering scratching your nails down my back while that tight little pussy clenched around my dick? You were moaning so loudly I swear I thought my neighbors were going to hear you."

She bit her lip and asked, "So you actually want to do this?"

He leaned back to look at her and said, "Yes, Granger, I want to do this...over and over and _over_ again. I want to have you moaning underneath me."

By this point she was soaked and all she wanted was for Draco to be inside her.

"But what does that mean...like...for us?"

No matter how much she may have wanted him, she wasn't into casual sex. She needed to know if he saw her as more than just someone to sleep with.

"What do you want it to mean?"

She bit her lip and looked away from him, not sure how to answer, "I want...I want it to mean _something_."

"It does mean something...we talked about that last night too. Drunk as you were you still managed to keep a few morals, Granger." he said with a smirk.

"So it means..."

"It means that I want you here now, in my shower later, and at my kitchen table for breakfast." he said, brushing a stray curl away from her face.

"For breakfast." she repeated, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not in _that_ way...although that might be fun to do as well." he said, his eyes trailing over her features, "What I mean is that I actually want to have conversations with you that go beyond how you'd like me to fuck you. Okay?

At that she smiled, a blush tinting her cheeks as she said, "Okay."

"So can I show you just how much fun you had last night?"

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, but she nodded, allowing him to slowly pull the blankets away from her, exposing her gorgeous body to his view.

He smiled when he noticed she was blushing, the tops of her breasts tinted pink. It was obvious she was self conscious, but she had no reason to be.

"You look flawless, Granger." he whispered against her ear.

She didn't know what to say, but luckily she didn't have to, because he leaned in and claimed her mouth in a kiss.

His lips were soft and cool, and his tongue slid along hers in a way that made it seem like they'd done it countless times before.

His hands moved up her sides, skimming her breasts, before moving down to her hips and then back up again. After a few moments he shifted so that he was between her legs and she gasped, feeling him hot and hard on her thigh.

"Someone's well endowed." she said, letting out a soft moan as he began teasing her breasts.

He chuckled, but didn't pause in what he was doing, successfully managing to lick and pinch her nipples into two hard peaks.

Without pausing he kissed his way down her stomach until he was nestled between her legs, able to see just how wet he'd made her already.

"So responsive." he murmured, before flicking his tongue against her pussy.

She moaned as he sped up his ministrations, his tongue flicking over her clit before sliding a finger into her tight passage.

Her back arched and her fingers found their way into his hair, tugging in a way that should have been painful, but wasn't.

He curved his fingers up, stroking the perfect spot, and not long after had her coming onto his tongue.

"I quite like hearing you moan my name, Granger. You think I can make you do it again?" he asked, kissing his way back up to her lips, his hard length pressed against the inside of her thigh.

"Merlin, yes." she said, tugging him down to kiss her.

He chuckled and pulled away far enough to speak, but close enough that his lips brushed hers with every word, "Do you want me to fuck you now?"

She groaned at his blunt word choice, and when she didn't respond he rubbed the tip of his throbbing dick along her clit, smirking when she bucked her hips up.

"I asked you a question, _Hermione_."

"Yes, please fuck me." she groaned, digging her nails into his waist in an attempt to get him to move.

He chuckled, forcing himself not to slam into her just yet, and lowered himself down over her onto his forearms.

"How would you like me to fuck you?"

She groaned in frustration, not nearly as comfortable as he was with dirty talking.

He wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily though, so he shifted slightly, grinding against her dripping pussy, but not entering her.

"Malfoy," she said, wiggling her hips against his in an effort to get him to take her.

"Answer my question and I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She bit her lip as he continued rubbing the tip of his dick along her clit, before sliding down a bit further to circle her dripping slit.

He wanted her, _fucking badly_, but he wanted to hear her say it. Wanted to know how she wanted him to fuck her.

"Please," she moaned.

"Tell me how."

She looked up at his flushed cheeks, saw the desire in his eyes, and couldn't handle it any longer.

"Hard. Until we both come."

Without a moments pause he slammed into her, causing her to call out his name and dig her nails into his back - not that he minded.

He pounded into her tight, wet heat like a piston, enjoying every moan and gasp that passed her pouty lips.

"Fucking hell, Hermione." he groaned, his head dropping down to place sloppy, open mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Draco, please." she begged, her hips rising to meet his thrusts.

He captured her lips in a kiss while reaching a hand between them to rub her clit.

Her moans got louder, and moments later she was clenching around him, forcing him to fall over the edge with her.

He managed not to put all his weight onto her, but rested his forehead against her shoulder, listening to her attempt to catch her breath - as he did the same.

After a moment he leaned up slightly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before asking, "Bring back any memories, Granger?"

She smiled, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she responded, "Maybe just a bit."

"Hmm," he said, shifting so that his already hardening member was pressed against her inner thigh, "Maybe I should try again."

"I wouldn't be opposed to a learning experience."

"I figured you wouldn't be." he said with a chuckle.

Before she could no doubt snap a witty retort back at him, he slid inside her, and there wasn't much left to talk about after that.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like with my new FSOG story I've been neglecting my two favorite characters, so if you guys have any ideas for <strong>**one shots you'd like to have me write on these two feel free to let me know in a review or in a PM, because I really do still love writing Dramione, and I'd love to have you guys more involved in the writing I put out onto FanFiction. (: Even if it's just a few words you'd like me to go off, or a place you'd like them to be, etc. Just let me know!**

**So leave a review, you already know they make me happy - almost as happy as Draco makes Hermione ;) **


End file.
